Heartbreak to love?
by SmileForMe15
Summary: "I loved him. " why would he do this. I trust him. Them. I should have known better. What if the two Ryoma trusted the most betrayed him. Who would between to pick up the pieces. (Up for Adoption!)
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own prince if tennis. This is my first time writing fanfiction. So I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think. All comments welcome. Also excuse the auto correct. I use my phone for all of this and my auto correct isn't always correct. Also. I don't want to butcher the Japanese language so I'll only use words I know how. So let me know what you think. All comments welcome. Thank you. _

Looking in the mirror, I see a young boy whose mask had cracked. Tears silently sliding down his face golden eyes dulled and hair mattered.

"Why?"  
My voice whispered.

'why would he do that. I trusted him'

FLASH BACK

_After practice I was going to wait for my boyfriend. Even though he told me to go on. I wanted to surprise him. Smiling to myself I thought about when we got together. Turning the corner my eyes widened. Starting. That's all I could do, was just start at my boyfriend and supposed to be friend. _

_"Fuji. " he moaned. Bail rose up to my throat. Fuji's eyes opened wide and gasped. _

_"Ryoma"_

_Hearing that name the other one turned around fast. Brown eyes widen as he took in my face. _

_"Ryo... Let me explain. "_

_"How long has this been going on?" _

_Both of them looked down. Getting the ideal I turned my back to them. _

_"I should have known I couldn't trust you. " with that I took off running. _

_END IF FLASK BACK._

I'm such an idiot. "  
"Ryoma. Are you ready to go. "  
"In a minute. " I replied back to my mother. Sighing I got in the shower and for ready for the dreadful day that way about to come.  
After breakfast, I grabbed my bags and walked out.  
"Have a good day. "  
"Bye. " I said back. Sighing, I looked up to the sky. Momo couldn't pick me up today.  
'I know in being a coward but I don't want to go. ' I thought to myself.  
Turning the opposite way from shid I started walking.  
"I'll skip today. " mumbling to myself.

After walking a bit I came up to the public courts. It looked like no one was here. It had to be because of school. I put my bags down and took off my blazer. I then rolled up my white shirt after unbuttoning the first three buttons of my shirt. Grabbing one of my rackets I walked over to the wall.

Thump

Thump

Thump.

Hitting the same spot over an over. Not realizing green eyes we're watching my every move. 

Hoi hoi ochibi isn't here!"  
"I hope he's ok. "  
"Nya. How many laps do you think he will have to run?"  
"40. "  
Others jumping into the conversation.  
"What is going on here!" Every one straitened up.  
" bouche. Echizen isn't here yet. " Momo exclaimed. Keeping his stoic face he said.  
"I deal with it when h gets here. EVERYONE DO 20 LAPS!"  
"Tezuka. " a voice whispered.  
"Fuji go run. " he said without even turning around.  
"Hai. " with that they both took off running. A pang of guilt in both their chests.  
'Im such an idiot. ' Tezuka thought.

"Looks like you could use an opponent. " a voice drawled out.  
"What do you want seaweed head. "  
"Oi. Don't call me that. " stopping my ball with my racket I turned around to see Akaya standing there in black shorts a red tshirt.  
"Why are you this far out?"  
"No reason. " Akaya wasn't going to tell Ryoma he saw him yesterday runnig with tears falling down his face So he decided to fallow him today.  
"Let's play a game. " thinking about it I nodded. I need the distraction.

After playing for about an hour we were sitting on the grass under a tree. Relaxing.  
"It's so hot. " I complained. Unbuttoning my shirt all the way showing a white tank top under it. Green eyes slide over the figure. Taking in the muscles shown under the tank top. Gulping he turned his eyes away.  
"Why didn't you go to school today. " my breath almost stopped. I haven't thought about them all day. Now everything was brought up. Clinching my fist tightly. I tried to calm down.

'Just stay quite and he won't realize I'm about to cry. '  
Looking up, Akaya was surprised. And saddened. Someone who he cared about. Who had always been so strong was about to break down.  
Suddenly a hand was put down on my clinched ones.  
"Ryoma. Tell me what happened. " gulping I opened my mouth. I had to tell someone.  
"I saw bouche and Fuji Sempai together. "  
"But i thought you and him..."  
"We were. In such a Baka. I trusted him. Them. " after that the tears came.  
"Come here Ryoma. " with those words I felt arms going around me. That when the sobs started. Akaya just looked down sadly at his head. One hand holding his back, pushing me to his chest. The other running threw my hair.  
"It will be ok. He's a Baka for doing that to you. "  
After a few mins I calmed down.  
"Thank you. " he just smiled at me.  
"Ryoma any time you need to talk. I'm here. " starring into his eyes I saw emotion that I never really saw on bouche.  
" Mada Mada Dane. "  
"You twerp. " Akaya laughed. And for some reason I liked the sound.  
"School should be getting out. You better start heading home. " sighing I nodded. Getting up I fixed my uniform and walked back to my house. Saying bye to the Rikkai regular, I walked up to the gate. Walking in the house I felt better in spirit. Who know spending time with the devil of Rikkai would be some what fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_I Do Not Own Prince of Tennis._

_I think I might try to make this a multi chapter. but not a long one. Let me know what you think. _

"Ryoma. Wake up" my cousins voice sang. Sighing I got up and got ready for school. After that I walked down to the kitchen.  
"I made your favorite. " looking down I saw a Japanese breakfast.  
"Gomennasi. I'm not to hungry. "  
"Are you sick?"  
" maybe. " suddenly I hear momo yell for me. Sighing I got up and walked out side.  
"Hey Echizen. Where we're you yesterday?"  
"I was sick. "  
"Are you ok now?" I just shrugged.

The trip to school was silent. Momo tried to keep up a conversation I just wasn't interested but it's really no different then before. Finally we reached the school and headed to the tennis courts.

"Hoi. Chibi!" A body wrapped their arms around me. Strangling me.

"Eiji Sempai. Let go. "  
"Nya. " I just shrugged him off and headed to the club house.  
"What's wrong with Chibi?"  
"He's probably still sick. "  
"Nani?"  
"He said he was sick yesterday that's why he wasn't here. "  
"O ok. Wahhhhh. Let's go Momo we're Guna be late!"

I walked into the club house and sighed.

"Ryoma...?" That voice. I don't want him saying my name that way.

"It's Echizen to you bouche. "

" I'm so sorry. "

"No your not. And i don't want to talk about it right now. " with that I walked to my locker and started changing. Feeling those intense eyes on me. After getting changed I turned around and just walked passed him.

Practice was painful. And stressful. And just plain annoying. Both Fuji and bouche kept trying to talk to me.

As the teacher droned on I just laid my head down and watch out the window. Grateful my seat was next to one. All I could think about was those green yes lighting up as we played a match. The thrill, the adrenaline, the fun. Who knew that the demon of Rikkai would be the reason I couldn't concentrate.

* * *

The Demon seemed to be in a good mood. No one could bring him down. Not even his Vice-captain. Strolling into the courts of the famous Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, Kirihara sighed. He walked into the clubroom and changed. After coming out he was met with all the regulars just starring at him.

"What?" He questioned.

"Akaya... you do remember we don't have practice today?" Asked Jackal.

"No..." Akaya mumbled.

"I thought those girls were crazy when I heard them saying you have been strange today!" Exclaimed Marui.

"What's been on your mind?" Yukimura asked concerned.

'_Since we don't have practice...maybe I could meet up with Ryoma."_ Akaya thought with a smile. Making everyone suspicious.

"Ahahaha...nothing really. Then I'm just going to get changed and go." With that he turned and ran back into the clubroom. Leaving all the regulars to stare after him in confusion.

"Im following him." The prankster declared. He had to find out what was going on with their youngest member.

"Good ideal Niou." Yukimura said smiling. Making all the others shiver.

_"Kami..."_ The vice captain thought rubbing his forehead.

* * *

_"Finally. Practice is over." _Never In my life did I think I would be happy with practice ending. But I was. I kept getting guilty looks from two people and it was driving me crazy. I don't want them near me. I don't want the looks. I don't want the awkward atmosphere. But it cant be helped. and For once it really wasn't my fault. Sighing. I changed out of my clothes as fast as I could before I got cornered again.

"Hoi. O'chibi were going for burgers wana come?" Eiji asked. Shaking my head I grabbed my things and started heading out, just to run into a familiar chest.

"Why not Echizen?" Momo asked.

"Yada." Ripping myself from my captains arms, I pushed my way threw the door heading to the front of the school. Leaving confused looks behind me. Walking as fast I could I came to the gate and stopped. A small smile slipping past as I saw who was there.

"Yo." He said smiling.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have practice."

"It was cancelled." Smirking I looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" He leaned in so his face was close to mine, and smiled.

"I wanted to spend another day. Well half of a day with you."

"Ok." This one guy has made me smile more in the last two days then anyone else in my life. Even the one person I thought I loved.

"Hoi Hoi! Whats this!" I heard Eiji yell. Sighing, I looked at Akaya.

"Lets go." He looked at me and smiled. We tried to escape but didn't make it in time. All the regulars came behind me.

"What are you doing here?!" Momo yelled.

"Getting Ryoma. We have a date." Akaya said with a smirk. Looking right into the person glaring at him.

"Whaaaaaat! But he's with Bouche! YOUR NOT CHEATING ARE YOU!" Momo yelled.

"Nooo. O'chibi. You cant."

"Ya ya you cant cheat on bouche! You just cant."

"Im Not cheating on anyone. Tezuka and I are no longer together." I said in a monotone voice. Everyone stopped there racket and looked at me at once.

"What did you say."

"You baka. Didn't you hear him?"

"I Heard him you snake"

"Guys stop fighting" Oishi tried to come in between them, making them stop.

"Why...did you break up?" Eiji asked after his crying to the world stopped.

"Ask Tezuka." With that I grabbed Akaya's hand and dragged him away. Not even realizing the questions I left my teammates with.

"Ryoma..."Akaya asked

"Hmmmm." suddenly my body was pulled into a strong hug.

"Im sorry." With that tears escaped my eyes.

"I know it hurts. But it will get better. I'm here to help you. Remember that. I really care for you."

"Really."

"Yes." He said lifting my head up and whipping my tears off my cheeks.

"Awwwwww!" We turned and saw the regulars of Rikkai standing there watching. I burrowed my head back into his shirt. Hiding my tears and blush.

"Soooo. this is where little Akaya ran off to." Niou said. Sighing he hugged me closer.

"Yepp."

"I thought Ryoma was together with Tezuka." Sanada mumbled.

"My data shows that they broke up."

"Whaaat!"

"Good. That means I wont disapprove." Yukimura said smiling. Akaya rolled his eyes and I looked up. I knew everyone saw the tears the had fallen. But thankful they didn't say anything.

"So why did you guys break up?" Niou asked. There was a silence.

"Niou-sempai...Don't wor..."

"He cheated on me." I said. Surprising everyone.

"Ryo.." I heard Akaya whispered as his arms tighten around me.

"How do you know?" Sanada asked curious. He loved Ryoma. It showed. He wasn't the type to do something like that. Especially to the one person who meant everything to him.

"You tend to figure it out when you walk in on him and a friend of yours fucking." I said in a hateful tone. I knew if I told people, especially in the tennis circle, people would question it. Because Tezuka wasn't the type of person. But that's what I thought also.

"And then I found out its been going on for months. And others knew about it but didn't tell me."

"Ryo...You didn't tell me that." Akaya said. Sighing I looked at him.

"Because I just want to pretend I don't know they all betrayed me. Every single one of them Knew."

"How do you know that?"

"I over heard Eiji and Oishi talking. The only two who didn't know where Momo and Kaido."

"Im sorry Echizen." Yukimura said, sounding like he meant it.

"Its ok." I said smiling. Everyone surprised that I could smile. Akaya was behind me smiling too. And that's when the realized why I could smile. Because Akaya makes me happy. We all hung out and I made some new friends.

* * *

A Fist slammed against a stone wall. Tears sliding down the figured face.

_'How could I do this to him. He was my everything.' _A Scream was rage and sadness was let out, Surprisingly no one heard it.

* * *

On the same night, in a different house sat another figure. Tears sliding down his face. Sobs racking his body as he laid curled up on his bed in a darkened room

_'Im so sorry. Your like my little brother and I ruined that. I always know how to fix things. But not this. Never this. Im so sorry'_


	3. Chapter 3

This story is now up for adoption.

Id love to continue this story, but I have a 1 year old about to be 2 who had surgery on her kidneys. I just don't have the time. So if someone wants to adopt this story, they are more then welcome to. Just let me know.

Thank you

SmileForMe15


End file.
